


Mistletoe For You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco needed those berries for his final project, but where had they gone?





	Mistletoe For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 10 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [mistletoe](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146865/146865_900.jpg) which is also the prompt at dracoharry100.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the sprig of mistletoe over the eighth year's common room door. He leaned to his right and then his left. Back and then forward. 

"Where on Earth...?"

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. There had been precisely seven berries on this particular branch and he knew that they were of the best quality -- Professor Sprout had grown these plants herself. Draco wanted to make a fertility potion as a gift for St Mungo's, but now, there were no berries left. And he had to start the potion today because the recipe he'd selected needed that magic of Yule -- the day when the sun was reborn according to legend -- to work.

"Draco?" Harry called softly.

With a sigh, Draco turned from the doorway to face Harry. "Yeah?

Harry grinned and held out a vial that was filled with... Holly berries? Draco frowned and took the vial. "What?"

Shrugging, Harry blushed and looked at the floor. "The sprig was charmed so you could only remove a berry if you'd been kissed under it. I heard Sprout asking Flitwick about the charm last month."

Draco blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"I've been standing under the mistletoe on purpose," Harry confessed, looking up through his eyelashes. "So I could collect the berries for you before anyone else could get them and throw them out. I heard you outlining the project to Slughorn."

Draco grinned. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry looked up at the doorway and then back down. "You're standing under it."

Draco blushed and looked up needlessly. "So I am."

"There was one person I was hoping to catch under it," Harry confessed quietly. "May I kiss you, Draco?"

Draco smiled and pulled Harry toward himself. "Only if we can sit together at dinner tonight."

"I can do that," Harry said.

The kiss, when it came, felt like a Yule day should: like a promise.


End file.
